


Demolishing the spark

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chains, Crying, Dominance, Face-Sitting, Gotta Go Fast, Groping, Heavy Petting, Lust, M/M, Men Crying, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Demolisher joins the autobot side for reasons he doesn't really understand. When Optimus and Scavenger get why, they decide to welcome him into the autobots fully. Each and every member.





	Demolishing the spark

**Author's Note:**

> (Note:this does not take place past s2 ep12. This isn't a whole emotional, slow burn, like 'along came a bee' or 'bug bites'. (Though some emotions will be provided, because Demolisher is a sweetie)This is the fault of all my tumblr followers indulging me and my thirst. Ultimately, this is smut and just giving Demolisher a good, well deserved home. And a pounding. Mainly a pounding. Also, I try to stick as main to canon as possible, but a few things with be changed. Like red Alert's hands. Yes im aware his hand was blown off, stfu)

"Starscream? Starscream?"

The decepticons, upon finding the location of the autobot base, had decided to infiltrate and capture what was rightfully theirs. The minicons. Demolisher understood they had to do this, for the decepticons sake, but he wasn't enjoying it. First they had Hot Shot mock their grand and fearless leader, then they all decided to scatter, taking their minicons with them. Demolisher always hated hide and seek. He was about to go and help Starscream (even though he offended his weapons, he still cared about their local seeker), when he suddenly felt his arms coiled to their sides. And him unable to break out of them. He looked around wildly for an answer.

"H-hey! What's going on?!"

He had suddenly stopped moving. Upon looking a bit downward, he realized it was Smokescreen. He never really liked this guy.

"You really shouldn't have messed with us, decepti-creep. You ain't gettin' the minicons-"

Demolisher, really not in the mood to deal with this short stack, leaned back a little, and rammed his helm against the others. After sparks flew between them, here was a dazed look in his optic, before he fell over, letting the cords finally loosening their grip. Once he could use his hands, he pouted, and rubbed his forehead.

"Owie...no one wins with a headbutt."

He should be out for a while, hopefully. He continued down the hallway, still jittery and on edge. He loved beating up autobots, but the last thing he wanted was to be in an empty hallway with Optimus Prime himself.

"Starscream? Star-"

He cut himself off upon seeing a glimpse of an autobot. He hid around the corner, hand covering his face, ready for an attack. Huh. Nothing. What he WAS getting, however, was a really loud sound. It was the sound of metal on metal. Repetitive metal on metal. And groaning. And he immediately recognized the source of the sound. Starscream. He peered around the corner again, and had to cover his mouth, not wanting to give away his position. It was a good thing he did so because his scream would've absolutely given himself away. Starscream was on his hands and knees, and Red Alert was behind him. Holding onto Starscream's hips, fragging his valve. Demolisher was SO confused, and SO surprised, that he felt himself still screaming. He shouldn't be sitting here watching this. And he definitely shouldn't be watching this. Starscream's wings were perked down submissively, with the rest of his body trembling. His face was defiant, what with his glare into the distance, yet he was weak, lips trembling and coolant running down his face. He banged his fist against the metal floor, with the recent thrust into him hitting his ceiling node.

"D-damn autobot, be careful! You're going to dent my p-paint!"

"YOU'RE the one who said you'd do anything for what I have in my hand."

Red alert held the minicon fragment right in front of Starscream's face, and plucked it away when he tried to reach for it, making his face hit the floor.

"Y-you'll PAY for this humiliation autobot. You'll rue the day you-"

He let out a loud noise of surprise as Red Alert replaced his tool hand (something that not many knew he could do. In fact, Hot Shot literally screamed the first time he did it), and grabbed onto Starscream's wing, running his glossa slowly up the tip. Demolisher had to move his helm a little, but he could see Starscream's spike throb upon said action, adding to the liquid on the floor.

"Y-you DARE touch-"

"You're too loud."

Red Alert stated this, then held onto Starscream's chin, muffling his cries with the help of two of his fingers, shoved into Starscream's angry, drooling mouth. Red Alert was happy to not be screeched at anymore, and took the opportunity to continue his thrusts, tugging on his wing simultaneously. Red Alert leaned over Starscream, pressing his face against the seekers.

"You're a rather pretty bird, aren't you Starscream? I'm so happy you're allowing yourself to be so weak against me. Your valve is tightening around me. And your glossa is licking at my fingers. You're hungry. And I appreciate having a valve to feed."

Despite it being muffled, Demolisher could hear Starscream shrieking into his fingers, optics lost in a haze of pleasure as he overloaded, staining the floor with thick, pink fluid. Red Alert was brutal, completely slamming into him through the entire process. Demolisher wondered why he couldn't stop watching. Why he focused so heavily on Red Alerts nimble servos. Both the one on Starscream's hips, and the one in Starscream's mouth. There was something about them that kept Demolisher's focus. This didn't last very long however, given how Red Alert removed them, not caring about the string of coolant that connected them, and laid back, using the wall to support his back as he yanked Starscream into his lap. Red Alert now had one hand on Starscream's cockpit, helping him stay upright, while his other hand was helping Starscream up and down his spike. His grip on Starscream's cockpit grew firmer.

"Kiss me."

"F-fat chance autobum! Blow your load and hit the road!"

"Watch it."

Starscream winced as his mouth was suddenly covered, and Red Alert stopped thrusting, bow rubbing Starscream's node in fast, harsh circles. Starscream was clearly driven mad by the sudden overstimulation. 

"I like boys who listen. Unless you've grown a random fondness for me, and would like this to progress much longer, I suggest you listen to me. Now kiss me. You DO want this, right?"

There was a moment of stillness as Red Alert pulled out the green tablet, making Starscream stare at it enviously. The power, so close. Only thing that separated him and such a tool, was this autobot's overload. Humiliating yes, but Starscream saw payback in the near future. He panted heavily, his body desperate for other ways to cool his inner systems. His blistering fury over this bot's gall definitely wasn't helping.

"F-fine. Just hurry up. I want what's mine!"

"And you'll have it."

Red Alert and Starscream leaned in, pressing their lips together. Starscream tried to keep his composure as Red Alert continued, moaning as their glossas explored one anothers. Red Alert was clearly fascinated by glossas, given how often he forced Starscream's against his own. The thrusting suddenly came to a halt, as Red Alert swallowed the others scream, and overloaded. His overload stuffed Starscream's valve like a fancy oil cake, and apparently wasn't satisfied with this, given how Red Alert carefully pulled himself out, gifting Starscream's chest with fluids. They parted, desperately trying to avoid overheating.

"That, was very good."

"Yeah yeah, w-whatever. I knew you autobots were filthy, but this is a new low. Now give it."

"You remember our deal Starscream. You get what you want once I'm satisfied."

Starscream glared at him, just about ready to end this foolishness. 

"Primus sake you just overloaded ALL over me. And IN me! What more do you want?!"

"Just one more thing."

Red Alert tried not to be too amused at Starscream's face as he reached down lower, and lightly fingered the seeker's valve, pushing out the glistening, thick fluid. Demolisher had, by this point, removed his hand, too aghast to keep screaming. He had no idea why, but as he stared at those nimble, skilled fingers, his own were squirmy, impatient, constantly moving. Blue, smooth looking servos that rubbed and teased at those folds. This didn't last as long as he'd like it to, as he removed them, looking at his wet digits. He held them to Starscream's lips.

"Clean them up. Then I'll be satisfied."

Starscream was still slightly trembling from the overload, but had enough energy to scoff.

"Ugh. And I thought Goggles back there was a pervert. Fine."

Starscream, getting how these sickos worked, obliged. He carefully pushed his index finger past his lips, lightly sucking the fluids off. He was slow, careful, and tolerated the slow, methodical fingering of his mouth. Demolisher watched on, lightly licking his bottom lip, suddenly feeling parched. The servos were careful, yet oh so greedy of the seekers mouth. When he lapped up the rest on his pinky finger, he glared at Red Alert, licking the remaining off of the bottom of his lip.

"Happy now, perv bot?"

"Very."

He helped Starscream off of him, and onto his pedes. Starscream had to cling to the wall, a bit unable to hold himself up properly. His legs felt weak, and his face was flushed from looking down at himself. Scrapes, and his valve, even now, was leaking fluids. He looked humiliated, furious.

"The minicon, if you would."

"You want this?"

"Yes yes! Why ELSE would I degrade myself?!"

"More than usual?"

Starscream practically snarled as Red Alert chucked the minicon towards him. His snarl quickly turned upside down in a victorious smirk, holding the green plate in his hand.

"Ha! I WIN, autobot! You have no idea how badly you've-"

He suddenly halted, looking at the minicon in his hand.

"Wait. This isn't real! You promised me a MINICON! THIS IS FAKE!"

Starscream's wings perked up in anger, though it didn't seem to worry Red Alert, who stood in the doorway.

"I promised you what was in my hand. That was what was in my hand. I never said I had a minicon."

Demolisher had known Starscream for a LONG time. And not ONCE, with all the losses, with Megatron, with anything, had he looked so ENRAGED. He yanked out his sword, desperate to release the humiliation. 

"Y-you! I'll END you!!!"

He screamed as he bolted forward, only to suddenly fall through a trapdoor on the floor. Red Alert sighed as he covered the trap door. He took a second to look at the mess on the floor, lightly stroking his still exposed spike (which Demolisher couldn't help but notice. It was on the slender side, and was blue, with red bio lights and a white array).

"Hmm...that was fun. Shame he's not on our side."

He closed his panel, patted himself down, then brought back his tool hand, before walking down the hallway, somehow not noticing Demolisher was but a few feet away from him. Demolisher sort of gaped at him as he walked away. He SHOULD'VE attacked him, what with his back turned, but for some reason he just...stared. He's known Red Alert for a long time (not intimately of course. Closest he's ever been to him was body slamming him into a nearby wall), but never really noted his frame. Big chest, thick legs, big door wings, and part of his car alt mode shielding his back from view. But the part that really sank into his processor, was his fingers. Blue, firm. Something about watching them move past Starscream's folds, refused to leave his mind. He tried to think of Starscream being fragged under him, but it didn't really stick. But the fingers. Watching them being toyed and adorned with another's glossa, was distracting. He held his own hands, looking at his own digits. His weren't like others. Not like Red Alert's. But...why DID it matter?

"Withdrawal!!"

And just like that, they were back at the moonbase. Everyone looked like an absolute wreck. Starscream was still covered in fluids, along with further dents and scratches, Cyclonus was covered in frost and mud, and Megatron. Poor Megatron took the brunt of the damage, losing one of his prideful horns. There was silence among everyone as they assessed each other. Demolisher lightly fiddled with his fingers, hating the silence. Oh boy.

"Uhm...okay. So today was a failure. But hey, we didn't lose anyone, right?"

"Shut up Demolisher."

Starscream grumbled as he went off to his own room, not letting anyone ask any questions. Megatron growled, and slammed his fist down onto the floor, snarling in fury.

"Optimus will PAY. Absolutely PAY! No one bother me, I'm going to plan our next attack. Leader one, come, I need repairs."

His minicon beeped as he joined him, leaving the others to sigh. Demolisher looked over at Cyclonus, seeing him still shudder.

"You got snow on you."

"G-Gee Demolisher, you're SO smart!"

Demolisher chuckled, patting his back.

"My quarters?"

"P-please. I think my rotary blade is gonna fall off."

For some reason, Demolisher and Cyclonus were fast friends for quite some time. Starscream and Megatron were on their own paths, leaving the more social bots, Cyclonus and Demolisher, to have each others backs. Demolisher always kept a heater in his room, to warm up small blankets, for the others blades(it got pretty cold in a beat up warship on the moon). Cyclonus meanwhile, had a medical kit, to help fix the others optic(some reason, they ALWAYS went for the face). Demolisher unlocked his door, letting the other sit on his berth. He opened the container, took out one of the warmth cloths, and placed it on the others back, much to his relief.

"Whew...thanks Demolisher. You're a TOTAL pal!"

"Back at you, Cyclonus."

They weren't exactly amica's, but they made life a little more bearable for each other. Demolisher pulled out another towel, giving it to Cyclonus to place on his lap. He reached for the one on his back, and carefully rubbed at the others shoulders. He watched the other thumb his servos through the warm cloth, and scowled. It wasn't the same. And why wasn't that? Those yellow servos weren't..right. Not wrong, exactly, but Demolisher felt his brow furrow at seeing them. Maybe it was just how surprising the whole event was. That was probably it.

"Hey, what's eating you? You usually fondle my wings like a pervert."

"I do NOT!!"

Cyclonus giggled, nudging his friend.

"Ah come on! I don't blame ya! Wings get ALL the valves, I can't help it!"

"But you have a rotary blade, not wings."

"Same dif!!!"

He threw the towel for his hand at the others face, giggling like mad. Cyclonus was his friend, but not one to brag about. Demolisher removed the cloth from his face, chuckling as he let it go to the floor. Cyclonus was always a kidder.

"But still, I'm serious. You keep scowling and looking at my hands."

He looked at his hands, and gasped, pulling them away.

"Are you a hand pervert?! Primus sake what else are you into?"

A grin befell his face, and mischief danced in his optics.

"What ELSE are you into?~"

"Remind me WHY we're friends?..."

Demolisher sighed, putting his hands down. Cyclonus was clearly alright enough to joke around to the point of uncomfortable. He shook his helm as he tried to find some response. 

"I...I guess it was the fight today or somethin'. No worries about it."

"Aw, you pouty because Megatron is too mad to let you compliment him?"

"That's not-"

"You maybe a bottom, but that praise kink totally work both ways huh?"

Upon Demolisher's clearly exhausted sigh, Cyclonus giggled. His job was to be the best annoying friend he could be. Mission accomplished. He plopped himself back first onto the others lap. Was it weird? Yes, it always was. But Demolisher wouldn't pound dents into one of his close friends, so it was something he was just always allowed to do.

"Ah, you'll be over it big mech. Megatron LIVES for your praise."

"He...does?"

"Oh TOTALLY! whenever he's down in the dumps, he'll ask for you so he can 'witness some A+ groveling'. I'm telling you, he might as well be in your berth instead of me."

It was no secret that Demolisher...had some feelings for Megatron. And everyone but horn head seemed to be aware of this. It made for quite the gag amongst his team. It wasn't his fault really, Demolisher had a spark as big as his bust, and was open to whoever was kind to him. And Megatron...was the kindest of all. Big, strong, well polished, and cared about his mechs. His speeches, his want for a better Cybertron. It moved Demolisher completely. He remembered day one of being recruited into his ranks. Oh he was barely able to stand in his presence. Cyclonus chuckled as he watched the gears turn in the others head.

"Knew it. It's a total Megatron issue. No worry, you know how he his. He'll be back and badder than ever after some repair and recharge. Then we'll kick some autobutt!"

"..yeah. Guess you're right."

Course. It was a Megatron issue. That he could deal with. The alternative...scared him. He didn't want to think anymore about it. No more hands.

"Yeah, I know I am. Me and Megatron? Brains of this whole thing."

Demolisher chuckled, leaning to his side against the wall.

"You're not gonna leave my room, are ya?"

"Nope! I'm sleeping with ya tonight, big mech. Scandalous I know."

"I need new friends."

They grinned at each other, in complete agreement. They didn't mind the invasion of privacy. Afterall, both human and Cybertronian's could agree that feeling of belonging...was possibly the best feeling in the world.

\---------

Demolisher was just thinking about that word. 'Belonging'. Demolisher was under the assumption he belonged with the decepticons, but recently...he was doubting. For one, after their latest mission, Demolisher didn't warp back with his team. See, a bot had to accept a warp in order for it to work(think of it like accepting terms and agreements before using apps or programming), and Demolisher almost always accepted the warp request. He specified almost, given that today...was his first time refusing the request. He had his comm turned off. He was driving up a dirt hill, heading for the autobot base. Despite the shield they had placed upon their area, it was only safe from a warp. Not by kibble. He stopped a bit short of where the sensors would be activated, just...staring. The wind blew past, pushing little pieces of red sediment onto his hood. It was horribly windy today, like the weather was trying to tell him something. Demolisher knew this planet was weak. Merely a new battle ground. But...he found himself liking the sun and dirt better than the moon.

"Even though I miss it."

He spoke out loud, as if someone was next to him. He wished Cyclonus WAS here. But he was with the rest of the Decepticons. Yes, he kept trying to contact him via comm link, but Demolisher refused to answer. He was too confused and too nervous to disappoint his essentially only friend. But lately...he just couldn't get all riled up for his side anymore. He cared for Megatron, greatly. He led them past many victories, gave speeches aplenty, primus sake, he even took an attack from the star saber itself for him! Remembering that made him pull it in reverse, thinking about forgoing this idea. That is, until he remembered just yesterday. Starscream was practically pounded into by Megatron, in his anger of losing. He knew his Megatron. Despite his short temper, he never laid a servo on his mechs. But what he did to Starscream...made Demolisher think he wasn't the same Megatron he once knew. The one who's poetry he never understood, but revered. The one who, just by standing in Cybertron's square, gathered crowds and controversy. Megatron didn't speak with his fists, or use force. Force was HIS job, not Megatron's. And when Megatron resorted to putting his hands on Starscream, it made him no better than Demolisher himself. He couldn't ever follow someone who wasn't leaps and bounds above him. So, after he decided, finally after his processor was cleared of all notifications, he pushed forward. With the thought of hands in the back of his mind, he decided he could never devote himself to the decepticons again. The autobots had stolen him, and he was completely helpless.

\-----------

"Optimus, sir."

"Yes, Red Alert?"

"I'm detecting a decepticon signal, steadily incoming."

"Can we get a good view?"

"Not yet. It's too slow to be Megatron or Starscream."

"Hmm...team, let's go. Jetfire, stay on standby with Blurr."

"What? Why ME?!"

"Because we need everyone else. You two can handle the base in case this is merely a diversion. Lets go, cut them off."

Jetfire grumbled as he took Red Alert's seat, clearly not interested. Everyone transformed, and went out. They didn't have to make it far before they saw the cause of the signal. Demolisher. Hot Shot commed Optimus, not liking this.

"Think he's just here because we made Megatron lose?"

"Possibly. But let's not jump to conclusions."

Demolisher suddenly transformed, causing everyone else to do the same, weapons ready and stances firm. Optimus took the first turn.

"Demolisher. You're VERY close to our base. Far too close for comfort. I HIGHLY suggest you leave."

Demolisher didn't speak. Just...stared. Hot Shot raised a brow. Big and brown usually wouldn't shut the scrap up. Now, he just...stared at them. Scavenger didn't like it either, taking a step back.

"Let's not forget the trojan horse back at nexus, OP."

"True...Jetfire? Any news at base?"

"No. It's still BORING."

"Hmph."

Optimus himself was confused. Demolisher wasn't charging an attack, wasn't yelling or threatening Megatron's honor, as per usual. 

"Demolisher. Respond. Why are you here? If you do not have valid reasons to be here, we must tell you to leave."

Red Alert pitched in as he took a small step forward.

"Or we will make you. You have absolutely no business in our territory."

Salvage slightly flexed his fingers, ready to block Optimus from a sudden, incoming hit.

"Think he's gonna blow?"

That was when Demolisher finally moved. If by standing there, shaking, and started to sniffle. He was confused. He was at a loss. Everything he knew was in a haze. He'd rather be scolded by Megatron for hours on end than be here right now. The sudden reminder of Megatron, and what had essentially happened to him, was the final straw. He made a dash for it, and before Salvage could immobilize him, Demolisher had grabbed onto Optimus's chest...and started crying. Not just crying. But loud, gross, uncontrollable weeping. He was shaking hard enough to rattle Optimus's plating. Optimus was going to ask what in the allspark was happening, when Demolisher looked up at him, an absolute wreck. He'd seen abandoned sparklings with more composure. 

"I-I just C-CANT ANYMORE!!!! Starscream is getting b-b-beat up at base, a-and M-Megatron is being w-weird A-and and and! Everyone keeps insulting m-me and treating me like I'm NOTHING and dumb! a-and I don't wanna be there anymooooore!!!!"

Demolisher continued to cry, holding onto Optimus's shoulders in an attempt to comfort himself. Hot Shot lightly whistled.

"He DID blow up, holy scrap."

Red Alert huffed, hands still on the trigger. 

"So...to be clear. You want to join us?"

Demolisher pulled away from the others bust, wiping the fluids off his face, using his arm. He sniffed, and was clearly trying not to cry further, but looked on the brink of starting up all over again.

"Yeah...t-that's what I'm here for."

Scavenger immediately put his optics towards Optimus. He knew the prime like the back of his servos. And he hated what he was going to do next.

"Optimus Prime, you are NOT pulling a Soundwave on me right now."

Optimus said nothing at first. He trusted Scavenger's judgement, but when a bot ran towards you, and started weeping into your chest, barely able to keep themselves in one piece, you'd be cruel to look at him in his face, and send him away. 

"I'm gonna pull a Soundwave. Welcome to the team, Demolisher."

Optimus held his hand out to him, only to have it ignored completely as Demolisher went for a hug, lifting the prime off the ground.

"Y-you mean it?!"

"I-if you'd stop crushing my spinal ridge, deal."

"Deal!"

He spread his arms open in excitement, not realizing he let Optimus fall onto the ground. Scavenger swooped in to lift him up before Demolisher could, though with a sad face like that, Scavenger might've given him a chance. Had he not known the guy better. Demolisher was boxed in upon arriving back at base, Red Alert and Hot Shot in the back of him, and Optimus with Scavenger taking the lead. Blurr and Jetfire raised a brow upon seeing the newest addition. 

"Why's Demolisher here?"

"Demolisher wished to join us. And I've decided to allow this."

"You SERIOUS OP?!"

Jetfire was more vocal in his protest, while Blurr just shook his helm slowly, clearly disappointed. Optimus held his hand out in a halting gesture.

"Any bot that claims to be on our side, is to be trusted, unless given a reason to the contrary. We will merely keep a close optic on him until he has, hopefully, earned our trust. Demolisher, Scavenger, with me. Everyone else, continue your usual tasks. That is all."

Most hesitated, clearly not enjoying this, but they all obeyed regardless. Optimus guided Scavenger and Demolisher down a hall, to his quarters. He picked up a chair from inside (Hotshot's time out chair), and placed it just outside his door, right where he could see him.

"Have a seat Demolisher. Me and Scavenger have a few things to talk about."

"Uh...okay."

Demolisher sat on the chair, though he looked concerned. He weighed a LOT more than Hot Shot, and he swore he heard the legs creaking. The last thing he wanted was to break something on his first day here. Scavenger waited till Optimus left the door open just a crack, before glaring at him.

"I. Cannot BELIEVE. What I just saw out there."

"Scavenger, come now, he was CRYING on me. Demolisher isn't exactly an accomplished actor, I genuinely think he's on our side now."

"And I GENUINELY think he has a bumper sticker of 'I love Megatron' on his aft! He's Megatron's loyal lap dog! Optimus I trust your leadership, but I want to point out WHO this Is."

He gestured outside to the hallway, where Demolisher was sitting, twiddling with his fingers. Optimus leaned against his desk. He understood his friend's concern, but he felt in his spark, that this bot was genuine.

"He DID say he didn't appreciate how Megatron was treating him anymore. Perhaps this was the final straw?"

"I ain't buying it. Demolisher has been taking his slag for SOLAR CYCLES. He's a punching bag. If he's serious about us, gotta be a reason."

"Maybe there IS, Scavenger."

Scavenger was going to comment how unreasonable this mech was being, when he looked past him, into the hallway. Huh. He walked towards the door, opening it up just a crack. What was Demolisher looking-

"Actually. You're right Optimus. He's got a reason. Check it out."

Optimus poked his helm in, and was surprised when he connected Demolisher's glance. He was looking down the corner, watching Red Alert look, completely focused. Optimus and Scavenger grinned. It all made sense now.

"It's...been awhile since we've had this situation, old friend."

"Yeah...we gonna do some good old fashion hazing?"

"IF he consents, Scavenger. But...yes. It WOULD boost morale, afterall."

"In which case...you made a good decision there, Prime."

\---------

Demolisher finished loading the last box, and sighed. He was sent to monitor duty, along with moving some boxes. It wasn't bad or difficult work, but what was bothering him, was the fact that he was being teased. On the monitor, he could see everyone hard at work, particularly Red Alert. While the view was nice, it was the fact that he wasn't alone to enjoy himself. In this rather dim room, was Scavenger. When he was with the decepticons, he was kinda an aft, and he was sort of surprised to see him being a rather nice bot, smiling and being practically hospitable. Maybe he was just acting tough to gain the trust of the decepticons, because this Scavenger had been helping him since he got here.

"Well, that's the last box. Anything interesting on the monitor?"

"Not really."

"Then why do you keep gawking at it?"

"Just uh...keeping an optic on things."

"You know kid,"

He started, walking up behind Demolisher, who had laid his upper body on the crate, watching the monitor still.

"You ain't hiding anything."

"I...dunno what you mean."

Demolisher kept his optics on the monitor, and didn't move. He knew if Scavenger saw his face, he'd be caught. Scavenger stopped walking, ending up just behind Demolisher. Not a bad view from here, honestly. 

"You know what I mean, Demolisher. You didn't join JUST because you weren't treated right. No...you joined because of Red Alert. Didn't you?"

Demolisher was terrified. If he told him, Red Alert would think he was a freak. He'd be made fun here, just like with the decepticons. Different team, same abuse. Scavenger put a hand on his shoulder, in what Demolisher assumed was comfort, but in reality, it was Scavenger's way of getting Demolisher used to his touch.

"It's okay. I won't tell."

Demolisher looked over his shoulder, clearly confused.

"You...won't? You promise?"

"I PROMISE I won't. And I don't blame you either."

Scavenger made his head focus on the screen again, and almost laughed when Demolisher's gaze stayed put. He had it bad for their local stiff.

"I mean...he IS a good looking mech. Tall, firm, smart cookie. And let me guess what you REALLY like about him."

He stopped once he tracked his line of sight. Then he caught it.

"It's those hands, isn't it?"

Demolisher's shoulders tensed. Oh he was so on the mark. He put both his hands on his shoulders, carefully digging into the red, flat surface.

"You want his hands on you. You want his hands to rub you like this? Don't you?"

Demolisher didn't respond, not liking how warm his engine was feeling.

"Come on. You want me not to tell, you gotta work with me here. You want his hands. Don't you?"

"Y...yeah."

"There we go. You want his hands. You want them to feel you…"

He let his sentence drift as his hands roamed. One hand slowly went lower, gripping onto his hip, and the other carefully thumbed his bottom lip.

"You want him to be here instead of me, don't you? You want him to touch you like this. You'd open your panel for him, won't you?"

Demolisher listened to everything he said. And every word was true. Watching First Aid's fingers type on the computer, so swiftly and calculated, made him want them. He pictured First Aid's hands on him in this very moment, and without really processing it, his panel opened, revealing his exposed valve. Scavenger wasn't a deviant by any means, but when someone was in your hands, all pent up and exposed, you'd be a complete fool not to take advantage of the opportunity. His hand peeled away from his hip, to rub his node in slow, careful circles.

"Don't worry. Just think of Red Alert, and I'll take care of you. Pretty valve like this? Can't be all pent up in that poor panel."

Scavenger clicked his spike panel open, and pressed himself against the others valve. He leaned himself on the other, thankful the box under them was able to carry their combined weight. He pushed two fingers past the others lips, amused by how welcoming the others glossa was towards them. Oh he had Red Alert FEVER. Scavenger didn't even mind that Demolisher was thinking of someone else during this. All that mattered was that Demolisher was spreading those legs for him, and let him push himself past his folds, making Demolisher melt under him. He started with slow rolls of his hips, purely because he knew the other wasn't really used to spikes. He liked it, clearly, but from the slight wince on his face, his length was a bit much for him.

"Easy, easy. You want Red Alert? You gotta be ready to handle what he gives you. You wanna be a good boy for him, right?"

He pulled out his wet fingers from his mouth, but kept them on standby, more than ready to push them right back in. 

"Say it."

"I...I wanna be a good boy."

"There we go. Red Alert is gonna go nuts and bolts over you."

He had Demolisher swallow his fingers again, making sure it was enough to muffle all of his sounds. There was some discomfort, given how his face got stiff from the first few rolls of his hips, but as he kept talking, Demolisher seemed to just settle.

"Look at you, taking spike like a champ. You're a BIG mech, Demolisher, Red Alert is gonna want you. Assuming he doesn't already."

He felt the others valve slightly twitch, and chuckled. Who knew he wasn't JUST an attention whore. Scavenger picked up the pace, slamming his hips against the other, and in turn, making Demolisher's hips slam against the box below. If it weren't for that contact, they might've actually made this quiet. Good thing Scavenger liked a little noise.

"You LIKED thinking about that, didn't you? You want Red Alert to fondle you up like you're his little toy. I can tell he's thought about it."

He shuddered himself when he felt Demolisher start to suck at his fingers, clearly wanting to prove just how good he was. If he knew he was this needy, he would've fragged him while he was a decepticon. Scavenger grinned as he popped the other's spike panel open, wanting to whistle at how fat it was. Smaller than his, definitely, but still full, perfect for that frame. He was about to make the other touch himself, only to be surprised when two minicon's were standing there, right under them. Staring. And to make it better, it was Blackout and Rollbar. Demolisher and Scavenger's minicons. Demolisher noticed it too, given how he tried to push himself away from the spike, but the twitching of his valve prevented himself from moving.

"Blackout! W-what are you doing?!"

Blackout spoke, and as usual, Demolisher couldn't understand him. However, thanks to Rollbar, Scavenger could translate. 

"Says were making too much racket. He got curious."

"Too much noise? Where were you-oh. Oh you were in my subspace weren't you? And you...oh."

"Pfffft! He was IN you while you were getting it? Oh you ARE fun Demolisher~"

"Don't say it like THAT!"

Demolisher wanted to turn and punch him, only to immediately be tamed once he felt the spike slide in and out again, pleasing too many nodes to even get him think about throwing punches. Rollbar spoke again, with Scavenger being the only one to understand him. Even if he spoke clear english, Demolisher couldn't concentrate on anything but that spike, and the electricity it was building in his frame.

"Oh you do, don't you? Well, tell you what. You two promise to keep this from everyone else, you two can get in on this. Deal?"

They both nodded, and he chuckled.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. Demolisher, these two are gonna help us out here."

"I-I didn't agree to-"

"Can it."

He shoved three fingers in his mouth this time, satisfied with his muffled voice. He was having fun, and no one was going to ruin his well deserved overload.

"Look. Here, we share. You want Red Alert, you got us all, minicons included. Now shut it, and TAKE IT."

Scavenger might've been a bit aggressive in that line, but as he was watching the minicons start to watch and rub their panels, he really didn't want to wait anymore. These minicons were rather rambunctious, even the more tamer ones got needy, making them want to get in on all sorts of action (Rollbar had been a part of a few sessions between Hot Shot and himself, to tell you the truth). He started back up the pace, digging his servos into his hips, and feeling his glossa with the other. Demolisher felt a bit...dirty, liking the fact that he was enjoying this. Not just because it felt good, but because he actually pictured Red Alert being here, and their minicons, sitting here, using him. Demolisher had fragged once in his life, but he'd never GOTTEN fragged. And as he felt his body swallow the steam circulating the room, felt his valve stretched to the point where it almost hurt, and now, suddenly feeling two, small, eager mouths at his spike, sucking greedily at the fluids dripping down, he realized he didn't want it any other way. Scavenger's voice grew husky, starting to feel the build up of what he knew was going to be a damn good overload.

"You're handling this pretty well, given how this puppy hadn't been broken in yet. You're gonna do great here, just keep looking at that pretty mech you like so much."

Demolisher hadn't stopped actually. This entire time, he had been watching Red Alert on the screen. He was lecturing Hot Shot, using his hands as he spoke to a rather bored looking Hot Shot. The same blue, nimble fingers, each movement so calculated and full of thought. The thought of Red Alert's fingers in his mouth, rather than Scavenger's, was making everything hazy. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak, even if Scavenger let him. What finally did it for him, what brought his overload, was what Scavenger leaned down to tell him next.

"Red Alert is gonna have trouble keeping his hands off of you. You'll be lucky to even leave his berthroom."

The thought of Red Alert wanting him so badly, constantly plucking him back to use him more and more, and the thought of Red Alert LIKING him, was enough to make him promptly overload, cycling down tightly on the spike inside him, and simultaneously coating the minicons in his overload. He was bracing himself for a valve full of overload, but was surprised to feel the other pull out, and coat his back in hot, thick, pink fluid. Scavenger made his helm turn to look at him, and chuckle.

"You did pretty damn good. Sorry about the mess, been awhile since I've had a first timer."

The minicons interrupted further conversation, throwing their hands up in the air in clear protest. They were covered in the same fluid, and apparently upset by it. Scavenger chuckled, and pulled Demolisher off the crate, completely ignoring the mess they made of it. Demolisher, by the time he could collect his thoughts, was on the floor, on his back.

"You're gonna help these two, since you overloaded too fast. Alright, who gets face?"

Blackout raised his hand, before crawling up the others bust, and sitting on his chin. Demolisher blinked, a bit perplexed.

"I...what?"

"You're gonna eat him out. Rollbar, you got valve, right?"

There was a beep, and they fist bumped.

"That's my partner. Now get to it you two."

Rollbar un did his spike panel, and pushed himself into the large valve. It did nothing for Demolisher, but the firm rubbing on his node did, and only succeeded in valve tighten further for Rollbar. Scavenger lightly smacked Demolisher's cheek, his other hand stroking his spike.

"Come on. They helped you out. Only fair, right?"

"I-"

Blackout didn't let him finish as he pressed his valve against the others lips, and his optics flared once Demolisher graced him with the large, eager glossa. Scavenger had a point, it was only fair. Afterall.

Demolisher was a good boy, wasn't he?


End file.
